minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashes
On Thanksgiving Day of 2014, the admins of a now defunct server called Tomecraft began receiving reports of griefing in the many minigames as well as the creative server orchestrated by a player known as 90BurnTheHibiki. Although the player was not seen directly, reports said that wooden structures, including the main hub were set ablaze, Husks were spawned en masse in peaceful minigames, other people's creative mode structures were replaced with more abstract ones, inventories and the contents of chests were completely replaced with gunpowder and various types of sand, and even a savanna biome abruptly transforming into a desert biome. Hibiki was banned, but returned seconds later to wreak havoc again. Again, no one saw him. This cycle went on for hours before the server owner finally had enough. He contacted Hibiki personally, telling him to stop griefing the server or he would have to take even more drastic measures. Hibiki responded, accusing the owner of being impudent and uncivil. Hibiki then stated "Talk to me again when you decide to stop being so disrespectful.". After this, the cycle continued for about a day. One of the admins, named LeafLeaven88, contacted Hibiki, politely asking him to leave the server, or at the very least, stop griefing. Hibiki responded with "You are different from him. You are not as rude. I will listen to your words. To answer your statement, I can't help it.". When Leaf asked why, Hibiki didn't respond. Curious, Leaf asked for his real name. In reply, Hibiki responded using two different titles, being 'The Ashen Mantid' and 'The Ashen One'. Afterwards, Hibiki stated "I must take my leave. There is a matter of some importance that I must attend to. If I come back and I am banned, there will be consequences.". Hibiki then went idle and stayed like that for several hours. The owner of the server, doing a routine check in the player names to see if Hibiki was still banned, IP banned him the moment he saw him. Shortly thereafter, the server went down for five minutes. When the staff rejoined, they were greeted by a superflat biome consisting of bedrock completely covered in gunpowder. The gunpowder, when picked up, was named 'Ashes' instead of gunpowder. They also saw that they were stripped of their admin privileges, with the only other soul on the server aside from the old staff being 90BurnTheHibiki. They saw only his head sticking above the top of a pillar of red sand four blocks high. His head skin was that of a block of soul sand. When questioned, Hibiki simply stated "I warned you and you didn't heed the warning. You will pay the price.". Then, the game abruptly switched to Hardcore Mode for the old staff, and Hibiki suddenly vanished, with the server log stating that he left. However, his name was still in the list. Then, without warning, hundreds upon thousands of Husks appeared, swarming the staff and purging them from the server. Needless to say, the server was shut down because of the incident. Afterwards, other players started noticing odd happenings coinciding with the events at Tomecraft. Nothing ever got to the point of what happened with the old server, as people either refused to talk to him or left the server and started a new one. Strangely, these new events only occurred in single player games, with little to no sightings of Hibiki on multiplayer servers. Sightings of him, when they do pop up, are usually centered around the creative parts of a server, with almost avant-garde structures appearing in the places of other players' structures. On each of the new structures, there are signs that are either interpreted as cryptic hints or cryptic warnings by those who find them. People now call the elusive 90BurnTheHibiki 'Ash', 'Sandy', or just 'Hibiki'. He's still out there to this day, and people worry that their game or server could be targeted next... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate Length Pastas